ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Characters
A List of Characters of the Anime, The Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night. Heroic Federation of the Galaxy Main Commanders Sora.png|Supreme Leader Sora Optimus Prime.jpg|Commander Optimus Prime File:Sailor_Moon_3.jpg|Sailor Guardian Commander Sailor Moon Images 56.jpg|Commander Kallen Stadtfeld Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Soldier Hot Shot File:Lief.jpg|Super Commander Lief File:770px-Setsuna_2314.png|Great Commander Setsuna Seiei / 00 Gundam Shinn.jpg|Ultra Commander Shinn Asuka / Destiny Gundam File:EmilTitle.png|Strato Commander Emil Castagnier The Heroic Armies and Teams Jetfire.jpg|Army Commander Jetfire File:384px-G1-ultramagnus-ongoing.jpg|City Commander Ultra Magnus 275px-G1Galaxy Shuttle boxart.jpg|Space King Galaxy Endymion Eeyore kh.jpg|Eeyore The Donkey File:Tigger.jpg|Tigger File:Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg|Winnie-The-Pooh File:Piglet.png|Piglet File:Rabbit_khs.jpg|Rabbit File:OwlKH2.jpg|Owl RickOConnell.jpg|Rick O'Connell Evelyn.jpg|Evelyn O'Connell AlexOConnell.jpg|Alexander O'Connell Jonathan.jpg|Jonathan Carnathan Riku 2.jpg|Riku Kingdomhearts2donald 2.jpg|Magic Wizard Donald Duck Kingdomhearts2goofy 2.jpg|Knight Goofy Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse Lg-promo-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-1 16423.jpg|Lieutenants Brandy and Mr. Whiskers File:Rocko.jpg|Rocko File:200px-RML_char_Heffer_Wolfe.jpg|Heffer Wolfe Dave Felis by legoland1085.jpg|Messenger Dave Felis 434px-Ironhideg1guido.jpg|Weapon Specialist Ironhide Skids mudflap01.jpg|Infiltrators Skids and Mudflap PlanetMicro Greatshot robotmode.jpg|Greatshot Ratchetg1cartoon.jpg|Medic Ratchet File:300px-Revenge of the Fallen Sideswipe.jpg|Wielder Sideswipe File:AnimatedDanielModel.jpg|Master Daniel Witwicky File:TFA-DecepticonAir-SariHands.jpg|Sari Sumdac 2008MovieKFP.png|Po, Shifu and Furious Five File:Character large 332x363 dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy File:Romeo jul toon main-770956.gif|Romeo and Juliet R tiger by earthwormhelen-d3esmer.png|General Tiger Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Rose Warfare Tuxedo Mask Ulysse31-Telemachus.jpg|Telemachus File:Catdog-whatever-happened-to-956170_391_300.gif|Conjoined animal CatDog File:Agumon_savers.jpg|Agumon Jazz-Pontiac-Solstice-TOP.jpg|Lieutenant Jazz Bumblebee pose3 render 3kn.jpg|Espionage Bumblebee Sam & Max.png|Sam And Max File:325px-Blurrg1.jpg|Fast Warrior Blurr 240px-Starsaber-victory.jpg|Space Leader Star Saber File:Rin.png|Rin File:Inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha 337px-Inuyash-Sango 1024.jpg|Sango Miroku-void.jpg|Miroku 347.jpg|Shippo Kirara38.jpg|Kirara KH2Squall.jpg|Leon Squall KH-BBS Zack Fair.jpg|Swordsman Zack Fair CloudKH2LowerBoxbetterquality.png|Cloud File:Rogerrabbit.gif|Roger Rabbit 250px-Skid Z-RID01.jpg|Skid-Z Goliath.jpg|Gargoyle Master Goliath Kohaku.jpg|Kohaku 250px-Highbrow.jpg|Air Warrior Highbrow 250px-Rebirth2-Welcometotheclub.jpg|Warrior Hardhead 300px-Brainstormg1.jpg|Jet-Flyer Brainstorm 300px-Chromedome manga.jpg|Speed Master Chromedome 300px-G1CosmosColorModel.jpg|Space Forcer Cosmos File:350px-MTMTEPowerglide.jpg|Air Warrior Powerglide Fin McMissile.jpg|Finn McMissile Stacy.jpeg|Master Stacy Hirano Puss in.jpeg|Puss in Boots File:70px-Pa.jpg|Commander Pepper Ann File:70px-Milo.jpg|Milo File:65px-Nicky.jpg|Nicky 210px-Lander robotmode.jpg|Lander 300px-SignalFlare-card.jpg|Signal Flare Naruto-uzumaki-1.jpg|Naruto Sasuke wall by-Mai tran.jpg|Sasuke 20080428040655!Haruno Sakura.jpg|Haruno Sakura File:Ichigo.jpg|Soul Commander Ichigo Mordecai and rigby .png|Mordecai and Rigby Heroic Republic of Robots File:Srtog-alteisen.jpg|Mecha Chancellor Alteisen File:Nu.jpg|Cyborg Chancellor Nu-13 Lambda.jpg|Cyborg Commander Lambda-11 Phoenix.jpg|Cyborg Warrior Phoenix-14 File:Helix Dragonoid.jpg|Draconic Mechanical Leader Helix Dragonoid File:Index.jpg|Mecha Warrior M. D. Geist File:How-to-draw-jenny-xj9-from-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot.jpg|Robot Leader Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman Tachikoma.gif|Cybernetic Soldier Tachikoma Drossel ( fireball charming ).jpg|Cybernetic Senator Drossel File:WALL-E.jpg|Wall-E File:M-O_(_WALL.E_).png|Cleaner M-O File:Wall-e_eva.jpg|Instructor Eve file:PROXY tfu.jpg|Heroic Robotic Shape Shifter PROXY C-3PO.jpg|Heroic Captain C-3PO File:Robocop.jpg|Cyborg Law Enforcer RoboCop 12330l.jpg|Mecha Captain Layzner File:Sym-Bionic-Titan-giant-robots-31703313-960-562.jpg|Mech Warrior Sym-Bionic Titan 240full.jpg|Robot Taekwon V Cybertron.jpg|Mecha General Cybertron File:Afrodita-a.jpg|Mech Valkyrie Afrodita-A File:Mazinger Z 2.jpg|Robot Warrior Mazinger Z Heroic Alliance Of Universe 250px-JamesTKirk.jpg|Alliance Captain James T. Kirk 250px-LeonardMcCoy.jpg|Starfleet Dr. Leonard McCoy SpockVulcan.jpg|Vulcan Starfleet Master Spock 292px-Saavik TWoK.jpg|Officer Saavik 447px-Jean-Luc Picard, 2367.jpg|Alliance Captain Jean-Luc Picard 292px-Pavel Chekov, 2268.jpg|Sargent Pavel Chekov Montgomery Scott.jpg|Enforcer Montgomery Scott 292px-Sulu2266.jpg|Starfleet Soldier Hikaru Sulu 292px-Uhura.jpg|Lieutenant Uhura 292px-Christine Chapel 2266.jpg|Medic Soldier Christine Chapel File:292px-TPol2154.jpg|Officer T-Pol File:292px-MRess.jpg|M'Ress 292px-Arex.jpg|Master Arex Cole-mcgrath.jpg|Cole McGrath File:AladdinCG.jpg|Thief Aladdin File:MagnaStampede-TFUart.jpg|Sergeant Magna Stampede File:Mate y Rayo Mcqueen.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater KH Marco by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Prince Bio-Bot Soldier Marco Bellies 12KH Suki by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Princess Suki Higurashi L and bob by earthwormhelen-d32kue5.png|L And Bob The Dog Lizard At courtney and tyler by earthwormhelen-d37pa8j.png|Courtney and Tyler Bellies File:Wing by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Female Agent Wing File:Thestory head.jpg|Biker Mices Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie 010 Narfall Final.jpg|Hulk Warrior Narfall Fightorflee Rodimus explosion.jpg|Rodimus Prime 012-Frafdo.jpg|Arrowsman Frafdo 054-Pyrithion.jpg|Pyrithion 082-Odu-Bathx.jpg|Armored Knight Odu-Bathax 249px-SpongeBob SquarePants svg.png|Spongebob Squarepants 309px-Patrick Star svg.png|Patrick Star 23mr krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs Calamaro.gif|Squidward 290px-Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks File:141chris.jpg|Messenger Christopher Thorndyke 250px-AnimeHoli.jpg|Holi 250px-Victory pipo.jpg|Pipo Victory fire.jpg|Fireboost 300px-Victory boater.jpg|Boater 260px-FireintheSky Hound's huge hand.jpg|Hound File:Warpathg1.jpg|Warpath RebellionBeest_Grotusque.jpg|Grotusque RebellionBeest_Repugnus.jpg|Alliance Sargent Repugnus FFOD_Part1_Outback.jpg|Desert Reconnaissance Outback Doublecross_mb.jpg|Draconic Guardian Doublecross File:230px-MakeTracks Seaspray communicator.jpg|Seaspray File:Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner File:Cosmo.png|Soldier Cosmo File:Wanda.png|Fairy Master Wanda File:Character large 332x363 chief.jpg|The Chief File:Character large 332x363 keswick.jpg|Scientest Keswick TFA Sentinel Prime promoimage.jpg|Sentinel Prime Tron 2 jeff bridges-.jpg|Kevin Flynn Panty and stocking.jpg|Panty and Stocking File:370px-Ulala_Space_Channel_5.jpg|Space Shooter Ulala File:Jimmy&Goddard.png|Jimmy Neutron and Goddard File:Movie matau.jpg|Robot Sargent Matau File:Carapar.jpg|Gunshooter Carapar File:200px-Toa Vakama Hordika.jpg|General Vakama File:Takanuva.jpg|Alliance Emissary Takanuva File:2010-05-03-captainplanet1.jpg|Captain Planet File:Pash1.jpg|Soldier Ash Ketchum File:Brock.jpg|Brock Maya.jpg|Dawn Aura.jpg|May File:SackBoy-Peace.png|Sackthing File:0 23.jpg|Larry, Victoria, Clive, Eve, Avalon, and Higginbotham Hagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid HarryonTrial.jpg|Wizard Harry Potter Gandalf.jpg|Wizard Gandalf The White Dumbledore.jpg|Wizard Dumbledore Buffy.jpg|Strategist Buffy The Vampire Slayer Webworld Sky Lynx.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Sky Lynx Wreck-garanimatedpoint.jpg|Junkion Commander Wreck-Gar File:350px-Road caesar.jpg|Powerlinx Speed Warrior Road Caesar 300px-Blacker.jpg|Blacker 300px-Roadking robotmode.jpg|Roadking 325px-Braver.jpg|Weapon Shooter Braver 325px-Laster.jpg|Speed Combat Laster 504px-RatchetUpYourArsenal.png|Lombax Soldier Ratchet Jak and Daxter 3.jpg|Alliance Soldiers Jak and Daxter Ballistamon 3.jpg|Ballistamon Holly Shiftwell.jpg|Holly Shiftwell RedTornado-1.jpg|Red Tornado Blackw article.jpg|Black Widow Rayman.jpg|Rayman Kykiske-coolpose.jpg|Ky Kiske 94990-151580-battle-pope super.jpg|Super Priest Battle Pope File:War Machine.jpg|Technology Weaponsmith War Machine File:Iron Man.jpg|Technology Hero Iron Man File:Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn Clone).jpg|Technology Leader Iron Patriot Captain America.jpg|5-Star General Super Soldier Captain America Dark Avengers Vol 1 186 Textless.jpg|US Agent 42109-nick fury.jpg|Cyborg Soldier Nick Fury Cable.jpg|Cable Hawkeye-white.jpg|Arrowsman Hawkeye File:Neo.jpg|Neo Trinity.gif|Trinity File:Morpheus-Red-or-Blue-Pill-the-.jpg|Morpheus file:Helios.jpg|Alliance Servant Helios File:Images 57.jpg|Mervin Butlers File:Sm naru000.jpg|Molly Baker Kratos.jpg|God Of War Rebel Kratos Thor_02.jpg|Norse God Of Thunder Thor Raiden.jpg|Seido God Of Thunder Raiden File:Janet-Van-Dyne-Wasp-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-16794434-693-599.jpg|Wasp 79895-14995-spartan super.jpg|Spartan 358px-Noel full.jpg|Technican Noel Vermillion File:28409 yuna1.jpg|Yuna Kagurazaka Valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie Headline7141.jpg|The Comedian File:The Hulk.jpg|The Hulk 250px-Shehulk01.jpg|She-Hulk File:Wolverine.jpeg|Wolverine Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops File:Top-ten-x-babes-20060505030936713.jpg|Dazzler Storm.jpg|Whirwind enforcer Storm 211px-Cedric.jpg|Wizard Cedric Diggory File:Images 28.jpg|Mon Mothma File:Superman.jpeg|Krypton Hero Superman File:Wonder-woman.jpg|Wonder Woman Batman-02.jpg|Dark Knight Batman File:Green Lantern.jpg|Hal Jordan / Green Lantern Aquaman.real.jpg|Aquaman File:Spiderman.gif|Web Hero Spiderman File:Smash Bros Brawl Captain Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon Cortana-H3.png|Cortana Masterchief.jpg|Master Chief John-117 File:Slayers Lina Inverse by ninjatron.jpg|Lina Inverse 640px-Dotm-brains&wheelie-film-1.jpg|Wheelie and Brains G1 DinobotIsland Blaster.jpg|Music Warrior Blaster EjectVisualworks.jpg|Soldier Eject G1 ForeverIsALongTime Rewind dunno.jpg|Soldier Rewind File:250px-Decibel-art.jpg|Infiltrator Decibel File:250px-Legout-art.jpg|Tech Specialist Legout SteeljawRamhornCallPrimitives.jpg|Infiltrators Steeljaw and Ramhorn AlphaTrionAnimated-model.jpg|Alpha Trion 640px-Qwark's Stupid Hat.png|Captain Qwark File:37349 Sly2.jpg|Master Thief Sly Cooper File:Bentley-Sly-Cooper.jpg|Bentley Murray.jpg|Brawler Murray File:487px-Penelope close-up.jpg|Penelope Guru.jpg|Mystic Shaman The Guru File:19657 Carmelita Fox Sly 3.jpg|Police Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox File:Dante.jpg|Dante File:Nero cg01.jpg|Nero Prime Silver Surfer Vol 5 5 Textless.jpg|Silver Surfer 250px-Human Torch.png|Flame Warrior Human Torch 250px-Reedr.jpg|Mr. Fantastic 250px-4five.jpg|Invisible Woman File:250px-Thing v2 1 coverart.jpg|Clobberin' Expert The Thing Princess Celestia.jpg|Equestrian Monarch Princess Celestia Rainbow Dash.jpg|Equestrian Army Leader Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Equestrian Mystic Twilight Sparkle Nathan Drake.jpeg|Adventurer Nathan Drake Duke.ha.jpg|Joe Commander Duke ambush.png|Ambush char_5650.jpg|Rock n' Roll 796881-8189944-gal 002.jpg|Swordsman Galtar Conan the Adventurer Cartoon.png|Conan the Adventurer 250px-She-Ra.jpg|Alliance Soldier She-Ra He-Man.jpeg|Alliance Guardian He-Man Ren.jpg|Alliance Warrior Ren Images 109.jpg|Messenger Rad White File:Fmaedwardelrick.png|Edward Elric Alphonseelricap8.jpg|Alphonse Elric File:Images 32.jpg|Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer 1.gif|Alliance Princess Kakyuu File:Bravestarr2.jpg|Marshall Bravestarr and Thrity-Thirty File:Lion-O.jpeg|Lion-O Wade Wilson 2.png|Deadpool 170px-Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Venom's Good Twin Brother) Beast boy (TTG).jpg|Beast Boy Turbo ( Character of Turbo Dreamworks ).png|Turbo/Theo|link=List of Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Characters Wreckers Impactor Autopedia.jpg|Wrecker Commander Impactor 250px-AmKick-Off.jpg|Kick-Off 436px-G1 Inferno profilecollection1.jpg|Wrecker Search and Rescue Inferno Grapple.jpg|Wrecker Warrior Grapple 250px-RackNRuin1.jpg|Rack'N Ruin 270px-Guzzle AutobotMTMTE.JPG|Guzzler 300px-G1Roadbuster MTMTE.jpg|Roadfighter 300px-Ironfist-WoHprofile.jpg|Ironfist 412px-DW G1Broadside.jpg|Broadsider SandstormAutobot1.jpg|Desert Assault Sandstorm Twin twist.jpg|Twin Twist Topspin (multi-mode).jpg|Topshooter DW Countdown to Extinction Springer.jpg|Wrecker Warrior Springer G1Rotorstorm boxart.jpg|Rotor Brother Rotorstorm G1Whirl boxart.jpg|Aerial Assault Whirl RadG1.jpg|Force gunner Rad 640px-Dotm-roadbuster-film-ripping.jpg|Warrior Roadbuster 640px-Dotm-wreckers-film-chicago.jpg|Leadfoot 640px-Dotm-topspin-film-dino&roadbuster.jpg|Fueler Topspin 300px-Scoop g1 boxart.jpg|Gunman Scoop 350px-PyroSpark-packagingart.jpg|Enforcer Pyro The Galactic Freedom Fighter System Sailorchibimoon001.jpg|Commander Sailor Chibi Moon Appa.jpg|Appa TERRA1.png|Master Terra Aqua.png|Master Aqua 3.png|Wielder Ventus KH-Tron.jpg|Data Processor Tron Tron-Legacy-GH-Sam-Flynn-Wide-560x283.jpg|Data Soldier Sam Flynn File:Tom and Jerry.jpg|Tom and Jerry SonicCharacterImage.png|Speedbraker Sonic Knuckles.jpg|Boxing Specialist Knuckles The Echidna Tails 9.png|Miles "Tails" Prowler The Fox ASR Shadow.png|Shadow The Hedgehog Shadowth espio.png|Espio The Chameleon Cosmoi.png|Cosmo The Seedrian Rouge.gif|Rouge The Bat Chronicles Omega.jpg|E-123 Omega Ulysse31-Themis-Noumaios.jpg|Warriors Yumi and Numinor Ulysses.jpg|Adventurer Ulysses Despicable-Me-Gru-and-a-gun gallery primary.jpg|Despicable Gru Foxbrawl 2.jpg|Fox McCloud Fr-dragons.gif|Dragon Fighters Devon And Cornwall Lucas Simms.jpg|Cowboy Gladiator Lucas Simms Spyro.jpg|Spyro 46718.jpg|Sea Soldier Nemo File:Super-smash-bros-brawl-20060510074454171.jpg|Prince Link Big 6.png|Big The Cat Neku y Shiki.png|Neku and Shiki 250px-Gearsg1.jpg|Gears 250px-R-BladeCardArt.jpg|Air Seeker R-Blade DeltaSeeker-GTF.jpg|Delta Seeker 300px-Bumper-comic.jpg|Computer Hacker Warrior Bumper File:Remy.jpg|Mouse Breaker Remy Gumball.png|Karate Master Gumball DARWIN.png|Karate Sidekick Darwin File:Soul Eater.png|Intellectual Soul Eater Finn.jpg|Human Adventurer Finn Jake.jpg|Shape-Shifting Elongating Dog Adventurer Jake Heroic Giant Robots 497px-FortMax1.jpg|Headmaster Commander Fortress Maximus 350px-Grandmax cartoon.jpg|Commodore Grand Maximus Sentinel-knight.jpg|Super Captain Sentinel Knight Prime 250px-MTMTEOmegaSupreme.jpg|Vanguard Warrior Omega Supreme Turbo Magnus.png|Super Warrior Gaia Magnus ThiefNight Metroplex Kremlin.jpg|City Gestalt Metroplex Princesses of Heart / Heroine Alliance Serenity Maximus.jpg|Princess Serenity Maximus File:Sailor Coruscant by cyanineblu.jpg|Commander Sailor Coruscant 337px-KH2 Kairi.jpg|Commander Kairi File:Esmeralda disney.jpg|Esmeralda Art-006.jpg|Mulan File:Kida.jpg|Atlantean Warrior Kida Arcee.jpg|Arcee Lamu.jpg|Lum Invader Olivia-wilde-in-tron-legacy-as-quorra oPt.jpg|Cyber Warrior Quorra Alice KHREC.png|Princess Of Wonderland Alice Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell 20091003 inuyasha 0041.jpg|Kagome Higurashi Aurora.png|Princess Aurora Sa-amy-rose-03.jpg|Master Amy Rose 387px-TheRouteOfAllEvil Elita One.jpg|Commander Elita-1 Cream the rabbit.jpg|Flying Soldier Cream JY3D Fantasia2000.jpg|The Spring Sprite Blaze-the-cat.jpg|Blaze The Cat Xena.jpg|Warrior Princess Xena Pluto.jpg|Master Sailor Pluto Neptune.jpg|Sailor Neptune Images 7.jpg|Sailor Uranus Saturn 3.jpg|Master Sailor Saturn Disney-frog-princess-costume-700x1279.jpg|Tiana Nene Amano 2.png|Nene Amano Akari Hinomoto.jpg|Akari Hinomoto Misty 2.png|Misty File:200_06_12_07_8_36_08.jpg|Yoshino Fujieda File:Legend-of-White-Serpent-2.png|Xiao Qing File:Yoko littner.jpg|Yoko Littner Map-Override.jpg|Override Mimi digimon 02.jpg|Mimi Cutie Honey.jpg|Cutie Honey Sailor Merkur 01.jpg|Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars 01.jpg|Sailor Mars Sailor Jupter 01.jpg|Sailor Jupiter Sailor Venus 01.jpg|Sailor Venus File:Molly Hale 2.jpg|Molly Hale Namine.jpg|Namine Madotsuki.jpg|Princess Madotsuki File:Haruhi.png|Princess Haruhi Suzumiya Cure-blossom0.png|Cure Blossom Cure-marine0.png|Cure Marine 234px-SunshineDX3full.jpg|Cure Sunshine 333px-Deluxe58.jpg|Cure Moonlight Peach.png|Peach 433px-Nunnally vi Brittannia - Captive of Lelouch.png|Nunnally Lamperouge Stella.png|Stella Louisser Sally.jpg|Sally 20111130184617!Penny.png|Alliance Cheerleader Penny Fitzgerald Princess Bubblegum.jpg|Princess Bubblegum Lady Rainacorn.jpg|Lady Rainacorn Marceline_02.jpg|Marceline The Vampire Queen LSP.jpg|Lumpy Space Princess Ariel.jpg|Princess Ariel Of Atlantica Rapunzel.jpg|Princess Of Heart Warrior Rapunzel Pirates And Spartans KingLeonidasHoldingASword.jpg|Spartan King Leonidas 300px-Bulkhead-Prime.jpg|Bulkhead Astrid Hofferson.png|Female Viking Astrid Hiccup.png|Viking Soldier Hiccup JackSparrow.jpg|Pirate Leader Jack Sparrow WTDFD00Z.jpg|Will Turner Keira-knightley-pirates.jpg|Elizabeth Swann Capitaine-hector-barbossa.jpg|Pirate Captain Hector Barbossa 56258572427057644.jpg|Hellboy Perseus.jpg|Spartan Savior Perseus File:Maximus_Gladiator.jpg|Spartan Gladiator Maximus Decimus Meridus Kup tale.jpg|Sargent Kup G1 cartoon Perceptor Pencil sword.JPG|Perceptor El Coyote.gif|Wile E. Coyote Correcaminos.jpg|Road Runner 200px-DivideandConquer LaserbeakonBrawns shoulder.jpg|Brawn Jack Skellington.jpg|Fright Master Jack Skellington CamshaftandcoTitan17.jpg|Camshaft, Grindcore, and Salvage 300px-Jolt uk2.9.jpg|Jolt 319px-CaptSri.jpg|Pirate Sri Sumbhajee Angria 319px-CaptFeng.jpg|Pirate Lord Sao Feng FiveServosOfDoom-Yoketron.jpg|Spartan Lord Yoketron Autobot Combiners/Gestalt/Teams Aerialbots 210px-Superion studioox.jpg|Aerialbot Gestalt Superion Maximus 300px-Silverbolt magnificent six.jpg|Aerialbot Commander Silverbolt 200px-AerialAssault Slightshot newchest.jpg|Aerialbot Warrior Slingshot 300px-DW G1Fireflight.jpg|Aerialbot Soldier Fireflight Skydive aerialbots over america.jpg|Aerialbot Fighter Skydive 225px-Airraidairassault.jpg|Aerialbot Warrior Air Raid Multiforce Landcross.jpg|Multiforce Super Warrior Landcross 300px-Wingwaver.jpg|Multiforce Leader WingWaver 300px-Machtackle.jpg|Multiforce Warrior Machtackle 250px-Dashtacker.jpg|Multiforce Warrior Dashtacker Technobots Computron Prime.jpg|Technobot Computron Prime DWMTMTE_Scattershot.jpg|Technobot Leader Scattorshot 300px-NoseconeMoneyIsEverything.jpg|Technobot Foot Soldier Nosecone File:300px-TechnobotLightspeed_MTMTE.jpg|Technobot Wielder Lightspeed 300px-G1Strafe_MTMTE.jpg|Technobot Air Warrior Strafe G1_afterburner_moneyiseverything.jpg|Technobot Messenger Afterburner Dinobots Butwhy.gif|Dinobot Super Warrior Omega-Dinobot 481px-G2GrimlockArtwork.jpg|Dinobot Leader Grimlock DesertionDinobots2 Swoop humans.jpg|Dinobot Bombardier Swoop SlagG1.jpg|Dinobot Messenger Slag 300px-Sludgeg1.jpg|Dinobot Warrior Sludge 190px-WarOfDinobots SnarlDebut.jpg|Dinobot Foot Soldier Snarl Protectobots 300px-G1Defensor-VisualWorks.jpg|Protectobot Defensor Hotspot-warwithin.jpg|Protectobot Commander Hot Spot 300px-Blades-mtmte-unpublished.jpg|Protectobot Warrior Blades Streetwise-warwithin.jpg|Protectobot Rescue Defender Streetwise G1 UltimateWeapon FirstAid fixingfridges.jpg|Protectobot Medic Red Alert G1 GhostintheMachine Groove lockedloaded.jpg|Protectobot Messenger Groove Trainbots 300px-Raiden boxart.jpg|Trainbot Super Warrior Railroad Endymion or Rail Racer 300px-G1_-_Shouki_-_Boxart.jpg|Trainbot Commander Shoki or Bullet Train 250px-G1_-_Kaen_-_Boxart.jpg|Trainbot Soldier Kaen or Rapid Run 250px-Getsuei-card.jpg|Trainbot Warrior Getsuei or Rail Prime 250px-G1_-_Yukikaze_-_Boxart.jpg|Trainbot Shooter Yukikaze or Moon Rail 250px-G1_-_Suiken_-_Boxart.jpg|Trainbot Warrior Suiken or Power-rail Seizan_-_Boxart.jpg|Trainbot Destroyer Seizan or Train Fire Dark Universal Empire Main Commanders Galactic Villain Leader.jpg|Supreme Leader Xenonair Frollo_Wallpaper_copy.jpg|Dark Lord Judge Claude Frollo Comrade Megatronstocktrans.jpg|Commander Megatron Sshot-arm-513-galvacape.jpg|Emperor Galvatron Narissa 1.jpg|Queen Narissa Darktilus_Prime_Optimus_Prime_by_Darkaef.jpg|Dark Commander Darktilus Prime File:Rau Le Creuset Gundam Seed Phase45.jpg|Dark Emperor Rau Le Creuset Maléfica.jpg|Dark Sorcerer Maleficent 450px-Ansem Render (Idle) KHI.png|Ansem, Seeker of Darkness File:290px-Xemnas Render (Idle) KHII.png|Xemnas the Superior The Evil Armies and Teams HeatScramble-TheFallen.jpg|Evil Commander The Fallen Mistress 9.jpg|Witch Commander Mistress 9 File:196px-Wicked_Lady's_Pose.gif|Wicked Lady File:728.jpg|Sailor Dark Moon Char Aznable.jpg|Commander Char Aznable CaptainHook.png|Captain Hook Disney Villain Gaston.gif|Gaston Dr-who-davros-404 683793c.jpg|Robotic Commander Davros Soundwave.png|Soundwave File:250px-ROTF-Ravagefires.jpg|Saboteur Ravage 175px-Mtmte1 rumble robotmode.jpg|Rumble and Frenzy Laserbeak.png|Assassin Laserbeak Buzz Saw.png|Buzzsaw STH Cast SEGA DarkOak-1-.jpg|Metarex Leader Dark Oak Pale bay leaf.jpg|Pale Bay Leaf Black narcissus.jpg|Black Narcissus File:Red pine.jpg|Red Pine File:420px-Yellow zelkova.jpg|Yellow Zelkova Kane.jpg|Commander Alice Kane Shan-Yu.png|Hun Commander Shan-Yu Eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman Mcleach8.jpg|Poacher Percival C. McLeach 396px-MeelaLg.jpg|Meela Nais / Anack-Su-Namun 1197720235 Blitzwing.jpg|Berserker Blitzwing 1197720236 DECEPTICON BLACKARACHNIA.jpg|Trickster Blackarachnia 1197720373 Lugnut.jpg|Thug Lugnut File:Tumblr l9xt3jM0gZ1qclarso1 500.jpg|Jessie And James Meowth.png|Meowth R nightmare and smithy dodo by earthwormhelen-d3bsge9.png|Lord Dr. Nightmare and Smithy Dodo File:325px-Deathsaurus1.jpg|Space Commander Deathsaurus Demolishor MegSword.jpg|Demolishor File:400px-Cyclonus-AR-DVD.jpg|Whirlpath Blackcauldron643.jpg|Priest Horned King Queen Beryl img.gif|Dark Monarch Queen Beryl OberonB12.jpg|Oberon The Vampire File:Demona.jpg|Demona File:Coldsteel.jpg|Robot Assassin Coldsteel 8ratcliffe-tm.jpg|Captain Governor Ratcliffe File:7.jpg|General Chase Young Myotismon b.jpg|Evil Digimon General Myotismon Nigel.jpg|Nigel File:9088.jpg|Russian Mystic Rasputin ShockwaveUltimateDoom3.jpg|General Shockwave 280px-ShenKFP2.png|Shen Blowhole.jpg|Dr. Blowhole 789.jpg|Grand Duke Of Owls Dr Heinz.jpg|Scientest Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz CyberMission1-Bludgeon.jpg|Metallikato Warrior Bludgeon TheQueen.jpg|Queen Grimhilde Xigbar2.jpg|Xigbar Don karnaghe.png|Sky Pirate captain Don Karnage Professor Ratigan.jpg|Mouse Professor Ratigan Profesor Z.jpg|Professor Z Orochimaru.ha.jpg|Orochimaru Naraku v1.jpg|Overlord Naraku Hakudoshi1.jpg|Hakudoshi Character large 332x363 snaptrap.jpg|Scientest Verminous Snaptrap Doctor Vixerion.jpg|Lead Scientest Dr. Vixerion 280px-Darkrai.png|Shadow Tracker Darkrai Evil Tron.jpg|Cyber Assassin Evil Tron / Rinzler Prince diamond.jpg|Intellectual Lord Prince Diamond File:Decepticon Enforcer.jpg|Dread Commander Crankcase File:350px-DOTM Crowbar concept.jpg|Crowbar File:Decepticon Assaulter.jpg|Hatchet File:400px-ReignofStarscream5 Dreadwing.jpg|Dreadlock Evil Confidential Federacy of Machines Venjix.jpeg|Machine Empire General Venjix 134451316842.jpg|Cylon Centurion Leader Genesect.jpg|Robotic Commander Genesect File:1765522-p2 glados super.jpg|Robotic Chancellor GLaDOS Cybron.jpg|Cyborg Warlock Cybron Supreme Leader.jpg|Supreme Leader File:Ultron.jpg|Cyborg Commander Ultron File:Robot_3.jpg|Decoe and Bocoe File:Neometalsonic88.jpg|Robotic Leader Neo Metal Sonic Ratchet.jpg|Robotic Captain Ratchet 250px-Wheatley.png|Wheatley AUTO.jpg|Robotic Wheel Captain AUTO Ed-209.jpg|Robotic Destroyer ED-209 The World Of Dark Alliance 800px-Sark.png|Rogue Commander Sark Judge Doom.jpg|Lord Judge Doom 348558-neyla large.jpg|Constable Neyla Sidekick.jpg|Lefou Muska2.jpg|Military Colonel Muska Mephiles.jpg|Emperor Of Darkness Mephiles the Dark Imhotep.jpg|High Priest Imhotep Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Voldemort.jpg|Dark Lord Voldemort Malachite.jpg|Lord Malachite Zirconia img.jpg|Zirconia Dr. Facilier.gif|Witch Doctor Facilier 480px-Obadiah Stane (Earth-199999) as Iron Monger.jpg|Mecha Warrior Iron Monger File:Clu-tron-legacy-17840321-640-551.jpg|Dictator CLU 2.0 File:250px-Scorponok-Annual.jpg|Scorponok Davyjones3.jpg|Sea Captain Davy Jones 39.jpg|Scientest Dr. Viper Ramsley.jpg|Ramsley / Chancellor Valorum 292px-Palpycropped.jpg|Galactic Emperor Palpatine File:Count Dooku headshot gaze.jpg|Sith Lord Count Dooku Kh2-sephiroth2.jpg|Dark Master Sephiroth Master Xehanort1.png|Master Xehanort 723px-Vanitas and X-Blade.png|Dark Chaser Vanitas Drift2-Lockdown.jpg|Bounty Hunter Lockdown StormSurge Titan18.jpg|Sea Combat Storm Surge 292px-Khan Noonien Singh, 2285.jpg|Captain Khan Noonien Singh Nero.jpg|Romulan Captain Nero File:512px-Kruge.jpg|Klingon Commander Kruge File:304px-Grievoushead.jpg|Cyborg Commander General Grievous 755px-Piett.jpg|Imperial Captain Firmus Piett File:Jerjorredbig.jpg|Imperial Commander Tiaan Jerjerrod 359728.jpg|Gailhart von Faust File:619px-Ripto Scepter.jpg|Mystic Sorcerer Ripto Apocalymon.png|Dark Commander Apocalymon File:Petra Fina Dagmar.jpg|Petra Fina Dagmar 250px-Darth Bane-TEA.jpg|Sith Lord Darth Bane File:449px-DarthMaul-SWI122.jpg|Zabrak Sith Lord Darth Maul Savage.jpg|Zabrak Sith Apprentice Savage Opress File:640px-Nutegunraynaboo.jpg|Nute Gunray 229px-Zexion Days.png|Zexion 250px-Strikaanimated.jpg|General of Destruction Strika FFOD1-Scourgeface.jpg|Sweep Commander Scourge 350px-Straxus.jpg|Straxus File:640px-Movie_Blackout_promorender2.jpg|Aerial Infiltrator Blackout File:Cobra Commander.jpg|Cobra Commander Tex hex.jpg|Tex Hex 300px-Quint.jpg|Quintesson Judge AlphaQ1.jpg|Alpha Quintesson Scourge.png|Dark Commander Scourge Major File:300px-E-Dreadwing-box.jpg|Sea Splash Cyclonus toon.jpg|Aerial Warrior Cyclonus Infamous-kessler.jpg|Kessler 180px-Mugshotns4.png|Gunman Muggshot 250px-Panda King.jpg|Demolitions Expert Panda King 279723-mzruby1 large.jpg|Voodoo Priestess Mz. Ruby 300px-Clockwerk.jpg|Master Clockwerk Raleigh.png|Chief Machinest Sir Raleigh File:300px-The Contessa.jpg|Prison Hypnotist The Contessa File:200px-Rayman2-Razorbeard01.jpg|Pirate Admiral Razorbeard File:1276081198362.jpg|The Negativitron 128px-Lawrence Neffy Leviathan.jpg|Lawrence and Dr. Nefarious file:Tachyon ad.jpg|Emperor Percival Tachyon 1000px-LordVorselon.png|Lord Flint Vorselon File:348983-dr m large.png|Scientest Dr. M File:300px-Octavio.jpg|Mobster Don Octavio Desert Talbot.png|Agent Talbot Agent Smith.jpg|Agent Smith 200px-DimentioSuperPaperMario.png|Jester Trickster Dimentio File:Trigon Teen Titans.png|Trigon File:Nightmare Moon depicted in legend S1E1.png|Dark Monarch Nightmare Moon Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Queen Chrysalis Joker 2.jpg|Crime Lord Joker Lex Luthor.jpg|Funder Lex Luthor File:Darkseid.jpeg|Darkseid File:Taskmaster1.jpg|Taskmaster Red Skull.jpg|Nazi Tyrant Red Skull File:Whiplash.jpg|Whiplash File:Sinestro.jpeg|Sinestro File:Emil Blonsky (Earth-199999) mutated.jpg|Abomination USMVenom4.png|Venom Mua2carnage.jpg|Carnage Blackheart4.jpg|Blackheart Magneto.jpg|Magneto Dormammu.jpg|Flaming Warlord Dormammu Doom-sad.jpg|Victor von Doom Loki Laufeyson (Earth-199999) from Avengers poster.jpg|Dark Alliance God of Mischief Loki File:PlanktonSpongeBob.jpg|Plankton File:Hordak.jpg|Captain Hordak File:Skeletor.jpg|Skeletal Monarch Skeletor 1953373-cv mumm ra 2.jpg|Mumm-Ra File:Von Nebula.jpg|Dark Alliance Warrior Von Nebula File:Saruman.jpg|Dark Monarch Saruman File:Hairball.png|Hairball Scanty and Kneesocks.jpg|Scanty and Kneesocks 48840.jpg|Sailor Animamates Makuta Teridax.jpg|Makuta Teridax 200px-Baron Praxis.png|Baron Praxis Juggernaut-marvel.jpg|Brawler Juggernaut Zordak.jpeg|Zordak File:1000px-Orangekun-19.png|Imperial Warmaster Jeremiah Gottwald File:240px-Major_Bludd.png|Major Bludd File:428px-BobaFettMain2.jpg|Bounty Hunter Boba Fett File:Prince Lotor.jpg|Prince Lotor The Nightmare Regime Nephrite.png|Commander Nephrite 300px-Rajan.jpg|Spice Lord Rajan 365px-Skyquake.jpg|Sky Expert Skyquake 458px-Astrotraing1.jpg|Space Transport Astrotrain ImagesCAQ1JBY2.jpg|Air Bourne Pilot Black Baron Ganondorf twilight.jpg|Ganondorf Overlord-II-Wallpaper-8.jpg|Overlord Knight File:Wolf0.jpg|Space Pilot Wolf O'Donnell Soul slammer.jpg|Hawaiian Soul Shadow Slammer 330px-Petercasadelosgritso.jpg|Peter Pettigrew / Wormtail Decepticon Seekers Starscreamut.jpg|Seeker Commander Starscream ArmadaSkywarpCardArt.jpg|Mystic Soldier Skywarp ArmadaThundercracker.jpg|Seeking Warrior Thundercracker 300px-G1Sunstorm-Yoshioka.jpg|Burning Warrior Sunstorm 300px-RamjetG1.jpg|Jet Warrior Ramjet 457px-G1Dirge MTMTE.jpg|Aerial Assault Dirge MMP2 Thrust at HQ.jpg|Chaotic Soldier Thrust 200px-WFC Slipstream bot.jpg|Female Seeker leader Slipstream Alien Society of Darkness 10zzk9s.png|Supreme Destroyer Xeno-Dracus File:60100021374293732.png|Evil Alien Ruler the Matriarch File:The Drej Queen Do as Prince Charming says.jpg|The Drej Queen Evil Giant Monsters Chernabog-walt-disney-characters-19629069-1280-768.jpg|Dark Dominator Chernabog TrypticonAnimated.jpg|Dragon Overlord Trypticon ArmTVTidalWave.jpg|Mass Sea Gestalt Tidal Wave Dark University of Evil Sovereignity 300px-Optimusshatteredsipher.jpg|Dark Lord Scourge Primax Rodimusshatteredglasscard.jpg|Superswitch Shattered Goldbug.jpg|Bee Chaos Ts.jpg|Bullstrip Sgjazzbio.jpg|Jawfire 200px-SGWarpath Reunification5.jpg|Treads 250px-Sideswipe(SG).jpg|Whirlspeed 200px-SG Wheeljack.jpg|Landpoint 200px-Ricochet.jpg|Sideways 200px-SG-Broadside.jpg|Spaceblast 600px-UrsulaKHII.jpg|Sea Witch Ursula 456px-Jafar KHREC.png|Sorcerer Jafar Cutler Beckett.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett Kahmunrah.jpg|Decepticon Egyptian King Kahmunrah File:342px-Ziro the Hutt.jpg|Crime Lord Ziro the Hutt 350px-SixshotBoxArt.jpg|Sixshot Mozenrath.jpg|Sorcerer Mozenrath File:830px-Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-7070.jpg|Hitman Sa'Luk 321px-Jarvis.jpg|Jarvis Oogie-boogie.jpg|Spook Master Oogie Boogie 283px-Bellatrix-lestrange.jpg|Witch Bellatrix Lestrange Jadeite.jpg|Jedite Zoicite.png|Zoicite 450px-Tf(2010)-banzaitron-voyager-toy-1.jpg|Warrior Banzaitron 250px-Black shadow cartoon.jpg|Warrior Black Shadow 250px-Wingstun-Boxart.jpg|Air Seeker Wingstun 300px-X-Gunner-cardart.jpg|Pilot Shooter X-Gunner 300px-Titan12-Tankoralamo.jpg|Titan Ground Rage 235px-Larxene Days.png|Storm Attacker Larxene Marluxia Days.png|Graceful Assassin Marluxia Prime 375px-Luxord Days.png|Card Emisarry Luxord Demyx Days Art.png|Melodicus Dancer Demyx 273PX-~1.png|Berserker Saix Lexaeus Days Artwork.png|Silent Hero Lexaeus 258px-Vexen KHIIFM.png|Frost Tracker Vexen 536px-Xaldin Days.png|Whirlwind Lancer Xaldin Fiore.jpg|Dark Leader Fiore Alan.jpg|Doom Forcer Alan Ann.jpg|Female Tyrant Ann Decepticon Combiners/Gestalt/Teams Combaticons 300px-Bruticusg1guido.jpg|Combaticon Gestalt Bruticus MTMTEOnslaught.jpg|Combaticon Leader Onslaught 300px-MTMTEBrawl.jpg|Combaticon Warrior Brawl Swindleg1.jpg|Combaticon Mercenary Swindle 300px-MTMTEBlastOff.jpg|Combaticon Space Warrior Blast Off 300px-MTMTEVortex.jpg|Combaticon Warrior Vortex Commandos Maximus Emerges Ruination.jpg|Commando Gestalt Ruination Koji Gets His Wish Megaoctane.jpg|Commando Commander Mega-Octane MaximusEmerges Rollbar Armorhide stocktransform.jpg|Commando Interceptors Armorhide and Rollbar Commandos Movor RoTor firing.jpg|Commando Shock Troopers Ro-Tor and Movor Generation 1 Predacons Predaking primatives.jpg|Predacon Super Warrior Predaking 200px-FFoD5 Razorclaw point.jpg|Predacon Leader Razorclaw SpotlightBlaster Divebomb.jpg|Predacon Warrior Divebomb 300px-G1 Rampage DWMTMTE.jpg|Predacon Tracker Lionshock 300px-Tantrum boxart.jpg|Predacon Fueler Tantrum 250px-Headstrong boxart.gif|Predacon Soldier Headstrong Terrorcons 200px-Abominus1.jpg|Terrorcon Giant Monster Abominus Hungrrtoon.jpg|Terrorcon Dictator Hun-Gurrr 300px-G1Blot boxart.jpg|Terrorcon Foot Soldier Blot Cutthroattoon.jpg|Terrorcon Shooter Cutthroat 250px-Rippersnapper.jpg|Terrorcon Destroyer Rippersnapper 250px-Sinnertwin.jpg|Terrorcon Mine Expert Sinnertwin Stunticons 300px-Menasor studioox.jpg|Stunticon Giant Race Warrior Menasor MotorMaster.jpg|Stunticon Race Commander Motormaster 402px-MTMTEDragstrip.jpg|Stunticon Warrior Drag Strip 240px-Wildrider.jpg|Stunticon Warrior Wildrider 437px-MTMTEDeadEnd.jpg|Stunticon Destroyer Dead End 300px-MTMTEBreakdown.jpg|Stunticon Attacker Breakdown Seacons KingPoseidon1.jpg|Seacon Sea Ruler Piranacon 300px-G1Turtler_boxart.jpg|Seacon Leader Snaptrap 300px-G1Masterforce_Overbite_cardart.jpg|Seacon Sea Soldier Overbiter 300px-G1Kraken_cardart.jpg|Seacon Diver Seawing 300px-G1Masterforce_tentakil_cardart.jpg|Seacon Killer Tentakil 300px-G1Gulf_cardart.jpg|Seacon Shooter Skalor 300px-G1Lobclaw_cardart.jpg|Seacon Sea Specialist Nautilator Constructicons Constructicon Devastator.jpg|Constructicon Mega Warrior Devastator TFTM Scavenger.jpg|Constructicon Dictator Scavenger HookG1.jpg|Constructicon Berserker Hook Scrapperg1cartoon.jpg|Constructicon Scrapper 300px-LongHaulG1.jpg|Long Haul 263px-MixmasterG1.jpg|Constructicon Embassidor Mixmaster G2BonecrusherCommercial.jpg|Constructicon Loader Bonecrusher Mini-Cons Hero-Allied Mini-cons EnSkyboom01.jpg|Leader Skyboom Tangled disney pascal-800x480.jpg|Pascal Cheese el chao.png|Cheese the Chao File:Iceberg-anime.jpg|General Iceburg R2.jpg|Heroic Soldier R2-D2 Jiminy Cricket KH3D.png|Master Jiminy Cricket Armada-downshift-1.jpg|Downshift File:200px-Underground_DrillBit.jpg|Drill bit File:1284421886_9262.jpg|General Wonderbot 250px-CybReverb01.jpg|Heroic Soldier Reverb R4-G4.jpg|R4-P22 File:200px-Refute-DVD.jpg|Heroic Warrior Refute 335px-Chibi Chibi Cutie.jpg|Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon Villain-Allied mini-Cons Ramjet-AR-DVD.jpg|Evil Leader Jetwave Minimose.jpg|Master Minimoose Dark chao 2.png| Dark Chao File:250px-Blackout-armada-paninicomics.jpg|Evil Assassin Tankblast 285px-R3-S6.jpg|Double Agent R3-S6 File:250px-Armada_Thunderclash_MTMTE.jpg|Evil Marauder Thunderclash People of Earth Heroes of Humans and Soldiers The Pope.jpg|Heroic Catholic Leader Pope Benedict XVI Derek Venturi.jpg|Human Hero Leader Derek Venturi William Lennox.jpg|Heroic Military Leader Major Captain Lennox ValMcKee.jpg|Heroic Human Gunman Val McKee 800px-ROTF mental meltdown.jpg|Sam Witwicky 57359-27191.gif|Wendy Christensen TrevorBruttenholm.jpg|Professor Trevor Bruttenholm Santa Claus.jpg|Heroic Joy Bringer Santa Claus File:Ipkiss.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss / The Mask File:Indiana jones wearing his hat.jpg|Heroic Raider Indiana Jones Bro.png|Brian Riley Jerry-seinfeld-net-worth.jpg|Jerry Movie SergeantDonnelly.jpg|Sargent Donnelly 679526-eddie large.jpg|Eddie Valiant The Detective Dick Tracy.jpg|Heroic Detective Dick Tracy File:James Bond.jpg|Detective James Bond 800px-Movie Epps BringIt.jpg|Sargent Robert Epps Rotf t2 simmonsclassified.jpg|Seymour Simmons File:6260 cody.jpg|Cody File:6260 zack.jpg|Zack Seinfeld-peterman.jpg|J Peterman File:Jack 3.jpg|Heroic Human Survivor Jack Dawson Rose.jpg|Heroic Female Servant Rose DeWitt Bukater 800px-General Morshower ROTF film.jpg|Heroic General Morshower 800px-Ron Witwicky.jpg|Ron Witwicky Tf2007 judy bat.jpg|Heroic Mother Judy Witwicky 640px-Movie Mikaela Prime's hand.jpg|Heroic Princess Human Mikaela Banes 640px-Dotm-carly-film-car.jpg|Heroic Human Carly Brooks-Spencer DOTM Eddie aims rocket launcher.jpg|Hardcore Eddie File:Images 130.jpg|Heroic Pilot Captain Steve Hiller Images 58.jpg|Lieutenant Ellen Ripley Doc Brown.jpg|Hero Scientist Doc Brown File:Marty McFly.png|Hero Soldier Marty McFly Warwick Davis.jpg|Heroic Human Warwick Davis File:200px-Eleventhdoctornew.jpg|The Eleventh Doctor Images 129.jpg|Heroic Human Ray Ferrier Images 05.jpg|Heroic Human Sergeant Jackson Curtis Images 89.jpg|Heroic Dr. Adrian Helmsley File:John McClane.jpg|Heroic Infiltrator John McClane Images 47.jpg|The Journalist Villains of Humans and Warriors File:361px-Bashar al-Assad (cropped).jpg|Evil Human Commander Bashar Al-Assad Bin-laden.png|Evil Al-Qaeda Lord Osama Bin-Laden 200px-Rasputin.png|Russian Mystic Rasputin (Hellboy Version) Doc Hopper.jpg|Villainous Human Doc Hopper Sarah Palin.jpg|Evil Human Republican Politician Sarah Palin 20061106002335487 1-1-.jpg|Evil Human Leader Of Iraq Saddam Hussein File:HM623.png|Evil Director Karl Bishop Weyland File:250px-104088-107881-general-klaus-werner large.png|Evil General Klaus Werner von krupt File:Professor Krassman.jpg|Dark Human Professor Krassman Newman.jpg|Newman File:Belloq.jpg|Dark Adventurer Rene Belloq Kim-jong-il-smiling.jpg|Evil Human Commander Kim Jong-il Al Capone.jpg|Evil Human Gangster Al Capone Napoleon Bonaparte.jpg|Evil Human Captain Napoleon Bonaparte File:300px-President Corionalus Snow.jpg|Supreme Evil President Corionalus Snow Ogilvy.png|Harlan Ogilvy 800px-00 21 19 Quaritch.png|Military Human Commander Quaritch Carl Anheuser.jpg|Human Dark Master Carl Anheuser File:Adolf+hitler+bruno+ganz+movie+film+der+untergang+downfall.JPG|Evil Human Dictator Adolf Hitler File:Spicer Lovejoy.jpg|Evil Human Master Spicer Lovejoy File:Caledon Hockley.jpg|Evil Human General Caledon Hockley Dotm-dylan-film-1.jpg|Evil Human Warrior Dylan Gould Gods Heroic Gods 481px-WarWithinPrimus.jpg|Supreme Leader Primus 300px-Sentinelmaximus.jpg|Heroic God City Commander Sentinel Christ 523px-Jesus-Christ-from-Hagia-Sophia.jpg|Heroic God Messiah Jesus Christ File:300px-NexusPrimeflankedbyotherPrimes.jpg|Heroic God Gestalt Nexus Christ File:Obi wan kenobi 1.jpg|Jedi Knight Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi Serenity.jpg|Moon Goddess Queen Serenity Spirit Guide.jpg|Angelic Goddess The Spirit Queen 422px-VectorPrime dvd.jpg|Emperor Vector Prime UltraTrion.jpg|Lord Ultra Christ ROTF-sixprimes.jpg|Six Christs and Primes 250px-Powerfulrobot ffod.jpg|Matrix Barrier Prima Odin_02.jpg|God King of Asgard Odin Evil Gods 485px-Unicron-UltimateGuide.jpg|Universal Supreme Ruler Unicron Shadow Queen.jpg|Evil God Soul Shadow Queen 63004 1225686229eUmA.jpg|Evil God Moonwalker Michael Jackson Darth-vader s.jpg|Evil God Sith Lord Darth Vader Chavez.jpg|Evil God Dark President Hugo Chavez 530px-Demonkaiju.jpg|Evil God Overlord Satan File:Lord of Darkness.jpg|Supreme Lord of Darkness Violenjygar insect forms.jpg|Alliance Demon Violen Jygiar 435px-The Dark Lord Sauron.jpg|Dark Lord Sauron Dark Mark.jpg|Evil God Darkness Of Universe The Dark Mark Dmc4sanctus.jpg|Holy Lord Sanctus File:Debonair04.jpg|Evil God Mistress Debonair Silver-surfer-movie-galactus.jpg|Lieutenant Galactus File:Thanos.jpg|Ultimate Dominator Thanos Mcp.png|Digital Rogue God Master Control Program Negaforce.jpg|Evil God Master Queen Metalia Queen Nehelenia.jpg|Mistress Queen Nehelenia Galaxia Main.jpg|Female Leader Sailor Galaxia C wiseman.jpg|Mystic Lord Wiseman File:Nightmare King.jpg|Dark Lord Nightmare King 402px-KaiserSigma-MMX3.jpg|Kaiser Sigma 300px-Overlord.jpg|Super Commander Overlord Liegemaximo.jpg|Ultimate Counterforce of Good Liege Maximo File:830px-Dark Gaia.jpg|Super Destroyer Dark Gaia Giga Bowser.jpg|Ultimate Destroyer Giga Bowser Demise.jpg|Demonic Entity Demise Category:Characters Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night